Welsh Fire
by X-Cymraes-X
Summary: Cariad moves to Forks from Cardiff, and meets the mysterious Cullens and the protective Quilete tribe. One of the werewoves imprint on her and wreaks all sorts of havoc trying to protect her from the Cullens. First Fanfic.
1. First Sight

**I know it's kinda short, but I'm so tired right now, but promise next chapters going to be longer, review and tell me if it's good or bad or how to improve it.**

**Thank you. xxx**

**All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**CPOV**

I looked out of the plane's window to watch the landing. Here I was in not-so-sunny Forks. Not that Cardiff is anything to brag about, it's just that when I was told I was moving to America, the big U.S. of A.., I was hoping it would be somewhere more....I dunno.

Like on _90210._ I'm not retarded or anything, I've just never been here before, believe it or not.

My Dad lives here, but he isn't American, he's as welsh as I am, when Renee and Charlie split up, he said he needed some change. He visits every summer for a month or less, but now it's my turn to travel.

Charlie was waiting by his cruiser, I forgot to mention Dad is on the police force, yep, the Po Po. He smiled at me and gave me his signature bear hug. I grinned back.

"How are you, Charlie-Mouse?" That's my nickname for him. He's quiet, so there we go. Charlie-Mouse.

His grin grew wider, he didn't exactly love his nickname, he was just glad it wasn't as bad as some others I had come up with. I am evil.

I sat next to him in the car and got a good look at my little glimpse of America. I must admit, it was pretty shitty. In a nice way of course. It's beyond beautiful with all the trees and woods, but it's still a bit secluded. We pulled up to a pretty big house after about an hour and a half of nice chatter.

Charlie led me up to my room, it was great, nothing too girly but not too boyish. I love my Dad. The bed was a double and had no covers on it, I told him not to. I brought my ow and they were hardcore. Spongebob Squarepants glow in the dark. You could not get any cooler. Note my sarcasm. I'm not an over-gown six year old, it's just that Spongebob is class.

I started setting up my room with posters (none of them Spongebob) and smiled in satisfaction at what I had done. My room was extremely random, but epic nonetheless.

After making dinner for me and Charlie I went to sleep, ready for school the next day.

I had a good feeling about this shit-hole.

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for anything. I shot out of bed and picked out my clothes. I decided to go with black skinny jeans which had tiny angel wings just above the bum which was made out of silver thread. I put on a sleeveless top which was styled so the hem was a bit scruffy with some thread hanging off of it, it had the Union Jack on it.

It showed my welsh dragon tattoo off in perfect contrast. It was a simple design, exactly like the one off the Welsh flag but no background, the red looked great against my pale skin.

I looked in the mirror.

I didn't look half bad, my hair is long and falls just above my bum and is wavy. My eyes are pale blue, the kind of blue you find on the eyes of a Husky. My face is quite pretty with snow white skin over high cheekbones, plump lips and a cute nose. I had silver ring-like piercing on my bottom lip on the left, I thought it made my lips look better, but Renee begged to differ.

I put on my red convereses and went off to walk to school. Yes, walk. I have got my license, I'm just not allowed to drive here. That sucked eggs big time.

At least I got a better look of the place, it's pretty tidy, if I might say so myself. In Welsh talk tidy means great, which this place is.

I finally reached a sign that said 'Forks High School' and it damn well didn't look like a high school. Where were the tall gates, security cameras, the feeling of imprisonment?

And thank all things holy that there are no hideous school uniforms. Ugh, bad memories.

I walked to what I presumed was the office of the school. I saw a woman with unnaturally red hair.

"Hi, my name's Cariad Swan, I'm new here," I said and she looked shocked at my accent. I'll b getting a lot of that 'round here. She smiled at me and gave me my timetable.

"Ta," I said to that. She looked confused, oh, Welsh slang and Americans don't mix.

Oh well. I walked to my first class. Something called Form. What was that? I'll find out, I guess.

I found the door and knocked, whoever was talking stopped and opened the door to find me. I smiled and recognition pooled over his face. He turned to the class and gestured for me to come in. There were a lot of stares.

"As you all know, we have a new student with us. Cariad, why don't you introduce myself?"

Introduce myself? Okay, whatever. Might as well make this interesting.

"Helo fy enw i yw Cariad ac rydw i yn dod o Gymru, Taffy go iawn ydwi. Diolch am hyn, yr athro cachu,**(Hello, my name is Cariad and I come from Wales, a real Taffy I am. Thanks for this, you shit teacher) **" I said smiling sweetly. They all stared blankly at me.

I sauntered over to a seat behind two inhumanly beautiful people. One had short spiky hair and was petite, a very gorgeous girl and the other a tall handsome bronze haired God.

Oh my Spongebob they were gorgeous. I stopped staring and glanced down at my tattered messenger bag. I tried to think of something other than them and found it.

What the hell is this class?! I decided to ask, might as well ask the God-like people, right?

I tapped them both on the shoulder, and fuck were they freezing. They turned, shocked that I had touched them. I met two pairs of deep golden eyes, they were gorgeous.

I smiled and said, "I know this is going to sound weird," you could tell on the looks of their faces that they thought I was going to ask them out or something, arrogant I suppose, "but do you know what this class is for?" To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"What do you mean?" The pixie girl asked.

"What is this class?" I asked more bluntly. The two exchanged smiles.

"This is where the teachers check if we're here," the boy said slowly as if I was a rem or something.

"You mean Registration?" I asked happier now that I knew what it was. They nodded.

"Stupid Americans, why do they have to change all the words,"I muttered to myself after they turned around. They both let out a little giggle. There was no way they heard me.

I shook my head, no Cariad, they were laughing because you are an idiot.

The day carried on like that, with questions like "Are you from England?" To which I answered, "Fuck no," they look all shocked and say, "Well, why are you wearing the English flag?" They are such retards. They all had kinda funny accents, not that I'm one to talk, but mine flows more than theirs, it's less blocked off and in the same monotone.

By the end of the day I had been asked out, had numerous comments about my tattoo and have heard so much gossip I think my head is going to explode.

And to top it off, even though I'm walking home as we speak I'm going to be picked up and dragged to a friend of Charlies. The Blacks and their friends. All I wanted was to relax and listen to some music.

But no, today is going to be a long day.

*

**Hope it wasn't completely shit :)**


	2. Golden Brown

**Here's the second chapter, hope it's not crap.**

**Tell me if it is :)**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**PPOV**

I saw Billy rolling towards us with a huge grin plastered on his face. I can only imagine what he had gotten us in to.

"Guess what?" Billy asked us excitedly. He was like an overgrown four year old.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Thing is, I don't do happy.

"We are having a visitor," he stated in a self-satisfied voice. Whipee, a visitor.

"Who?" Seriously, he was just starting to piss me off. Why not just tell us who was visiting and why the fuck he invited them?

"Cariad," he answered, upset that we weren't over the moon about it. Cariad? What sort of name is that, anyway?

"Who's that?" Quill spoke up for the first time.

"The daughter of Chief Swan, you know, Charlie," he urged on, hoping for some kind of recognition.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Your best friend, right?" Jacob asked sarcastically. Guess I wasn't the only one annoyed. Oh well, go with the flow, I suppose.

"That doesn't concern us, Billy." Way to go, Sam. Point out the obvious.

"Yes, it does, actually. I expect you all to be there at five, or there will be consequences." The smug bastard. This could only go badly.

**CPOV**

When I got home I decided what to wear. Dress to impress, right? Or shock. Whatever floats your boat. To be honest, I was in the mood for yellow. I grabbed my yellow neon tutu that had loads of layers, stuck out and reached the top of my thighs. Thigh-high yellow neon socks, yellow converses with black outlined smiley faces on them and a short-sleeved yellow top with a giant black outline of a smiley face.

To top it all off I found a yellow hairband and put on some black eyeliner.

I looked weird, and I loved that. I skipped down the stairs to find Charlie waiting for me, he grinned when he saw what I was wearing.

"It might be cold, you should find a jacket," he said in a worried tone.

I looked at the coat rack and grabbed a simple black zip up jacket. I put it on and pulled the hood up.

"Ready, Charlie-Mouse?"

We walked to his cruiser and Charlie started driving towards La Push. Yeah, weird name, I know. But what do you expect, the town's named after cutlery.

After about three quarters of an hour we drove up to a nice big house.

"This is the Black's place?" I asked him.

"No, this is the Uley's place, apparently there's going to be quite a few people coming. Friends, of course. People you would like," he answered smoothly. Nice.

I jumped out of the car and skipped towards the house, rang the bell and waited for an answer.

Charlie trudged along slower than I did, God, he was slow. Just as I thought that the door was opened by a beautiful woman. Well, half of her was. One side of her face was covered in scars. Ouch, she was still gorgeous though.

"Hi, I'm Cariad," I said at super-sonic speed. Jesus, I was hyper.

She looked shocked, with my accent, my mental clothes and the inability to speak at a human speed.

"Oh, of course, come in," she stuttered. Smooth, real smooth. "The others will be here soon, but in the meantime would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, a cuppa tea would be nice." I grinned at the thought, I hadn't had a good cuppa since I got here and my tea levels were low. She smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

After that I heard voices coming closer to the house. Boys, obviously, they were talking about American football. A pansy sport they thought was tough. With all that padding you could throw them through a brick wall and they would be perfectly alright!

"Behave yourselves now," I heard a stern voice say, but you could tell he was smiling.

I heard the door open and feet walking in, I had my back to them so didn't know how many people were there. I was more interested with the tribal painting on the wall. It had a wolf with deep intelligent eyes, a crescent moon and some strange type of writing on the side.

It was cool.

I heard conversations behind me, Charlie-Mouse was involved in them, too. I turned around when I heard my name, I was unnoticed before, now I was the center of attention.

The people who walked in were tall, muscular with a red-brown perfect complexion. They were _huge_, they all looked like brothers, but at the same time not. You know what I mean? No, I'm crazy.

They were all of them caught my eye the most. He was tall and muscular like the rest of them, and he had the same gorgeous skin colour, but the thing that caught my eye the most was his intelligent deep brown eyes. They were a deep colour, stunning.

He was staring at me, heck they all were. Me with my mental yellow. I might as well make a show.

"Hi, my name's Cariad, nice to meet you guys," I said at super speed. I couldn't turn it off!

They all cracked a smile at my accent and the way I spoke.

One of them stepped forward, he seemed older than the others.

"My name is Sam, this is Quill, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Jared and Paul," he said gesturing to people around him. So his name is Paul, it suited him somehow.

"Lush," what made me say that? I thought I told myself that Americans and Welsh slang don't mix. They looked confused. "It means cool, great, awesome, take your pick."

The look didn't leave their faces, this was going to be awkward.

**PPOV**

We started walking to Sam's to meet the oh so mysterious Cariad. Billy started a conversation about football and suddenly we were all content. Who doesn't love football?

There it was in all it's glory, Sam's house with Chief Swan's cruiser outside of it.

Sam's house smelt of Emily's cooking, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Charlie was waiting by the door with a grin on his face as he started talking to Billy and we carried on with our conversation about football.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl dressed in nothing but yellow and black turn around. We all saw her and gaped at her. She looked weird, and that was an understatement. But it kinda suited her, the bright colours, or colour. She was wearing a sort of neon tutu that billowed out around the tops of her thighs, long neon yellow socks, a smiley face yellow top with a black jacket. She was slender with only a few curves, but in the right places, and the hair band in her hair seemed to halo her head.

I looked at her face and felt something inside me tug. I felt as if she was the only thing that could keep my feet on the ground, like there was a metal chord that connected me to her. This can't be happening. I've imprinted. On yellow girl.

Her face was gorgeous, pale skin over high cheekbones and an adorable nose. Pale blue eyes that twinkled when she smiled and long black wavy hair that fell to her bum.

"Hi, my name's Cariad, nice to meet you guys," she said in a strange accent and very quickly, it flowed beautifully and had a natural happiness to it. She also dropped the t at the end of meet.

Sam stepped forward and introduced us all.

"Lush," she answered. What? She saw the confused looks on our faces and said, "It means cool, great, awesome, take your pick." This girl was strange.

Just at that moment Emily walked in with a cup of some, what I think was, coffee. Cariad looked relieved. "Cheers, I really needed the tea boost," and with a grin she took a sip.

Emily ushered us to the couches and started a conversation with Cariad, it was obvious she wanted us to join in.

"So, that really is a unique name you've got there, does it mean anything?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh yeah, it means love in welsh," Cariad said with a sweet smile.

Love, how ironic.

**CPOV**

They were asking me questions but I didn't miss the way Paul was looking at me. His eyes were softer than when I first saw them, and they were filled with emotion. Oh my Spongebob where his eyes stunning. After a while they decided to watch some (gag me with a spoon) American football after we ate the food Emily cooked. I started singing to myself quietly. That's kinda what I do when I'm irritated or want to ignore something. Both cases today.

"Golden brown texture like sun,  
Lays me down with my mind she runs,  
Throughout the night,  
No need to fight,  
Never a frown with golden brown.

Every time just like the last,  
On her ship tied to the mast,  
Two distant lands,  
Takes both my hands,  
Never a frown with golden brown.

Golden brown finer temptress,  
Through the ages she's heading

West,  
From far away,  
Stays for a day,  
Never a frown with golden brown.

Never a frown,  
With golden brown,  
Never a frown,  
With golden brown." I loved that song.

Only then did I notice that they were looking at me. They could hear that? I was practically whispering.

"That was great, what's the song called?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Charlie-Mouse, it's Golden Brown by The Stranglers," I beamed at him.

"What's it about, the lyrics are odd?" Emily asked.

"It's about drugs," my smile never let up. The looks on their faces were priceless. I burst in to fits of laughter.

"Come on, sweetheart, you're obviously over-tired," Charlie said with a knowing smile in his voice. "We'll see you soon, okay? Bye then."

"Bye," they answered.

I giggled at how they answered at the same time.

Charlie led me to the car while I giggled out of control. This happens when I'm tired.

I couldn't help but think of Paul. I wonder when 'soon' is.

**PPOV**

After they left we all looked at each other and laughed. That was beyond weird in a nice way. Then Jared nudged me and said, "I think Paul has an announcement to make."

That devious bitch. I was already upset that she was gone, now to top it off with this. That's just harsh.

"I imprinted," I muttered. They all looked disbelieving. "It's true."

"On who?" Sam asked curiously with a cheeky grin.

"Cariad," I answered smiling just thinking about her.

Being a werewolf just might not be so bad.

**Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Breathing

**Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer :)**

**CPOV**

I woke up to see the sun glimmering through my curtains, and for a moment I thought I was in Cardiff, my window having a breathtaking view of Heath Hospital. Note my sarcasm, but it was nice to have a feeling of home, even if it only lasted a few seconds.

I groaned as it dawned on me that I was still in the working week, which means school. I always dread school in the morning, no matter what lesson I had, whether it was English or Maths. It had no toll on me.

After a shower I walked towards my closet and I chose what to wear. I felt patriotic today, don't ask why, I had no clue. I went with a white sleeveless shirt, it had the Welsh flag in the middle and on the back it had the words, '_The land of my Fathers__' _in elegant red writing. Then I chose my favourite pair of skinny jeans, they had rips on the knees and had a few slashes here and there.

I brushed my hair out and realised I looked more casual and relaxed, less 'look at me and die'. It was refreshing. I noticed that my thoughts were less cynical and pessimistic. Also refreshing. I put on some dark red lipstick and started on my way to school. I had registration with the 'I'm-so-amazing' Cullen's. Well, two of them. And I also noted that they were complete and utter tossers.

Ah, there's the mind I was waiting for. Swearing and bright colours. You'd almost think I was addicted to Opium. I'm not. Just an observation. I had music today, and suddenly I was in high spirits.

I enjoyed music simply because British music was the polar opposite of Americas, we have swearing and dark humour, they have people singing about drugs and the Ghetto. There are good types of American music, that's just how most of the world sees them. I don't blame them, with all of their meddling with other countries councils and government. It was, quite honestly, dictating.

I turned towards the school and chained my bike to the bike rack and walked towards the front door. This shit-hole was meant to educate me? I mean, no offence and all, but it looked worse than some of the alley-ways in Ely. And that's saying something.

I walked towards my first class music. I smiled evilly, they asked me to find some British songs, so I did whatever any other Taffy would do in my situation, I brought in Lily Allen stuff.

Sure, I'm a big fan of Lily, she's great. She also swears a lot, with lots of twisted little comments in her songs, it was my kind of music. I threw back my head and laughed, rewarding me with wary glances from all around.

"So, Cariad, have you brought in the music I asked of you?" Mrs. Samuels. Quite possibly the worst person to teach music, but a lovely person.

I nodded and handed over the CD. She put it on and Lily's voice floated through the room, with her slang, accent and dark humour. Everyone was shocked with a few of the words, but the teacher was to busy checking we were here to notice the cursing. A few people were giggling, others slack-jawed.

"When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalala

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

," Her voice blared from the old CD player. Half way through it even Mrs. Samuels noticed what was coming out of her dinosaur of a machine.

She looked at me, no-she glared at me, knowing she let the innocent minds of my fellow pupils be cursed by my nonchalant behaviour towards swearing and so on and so forth.

Not the words I would usually use, you know, me being Spongebob's twin and all, but it was so obvious it was almost tattooed to her forehead.

I smirked and that seemed to set her off, she droned on and on about 'bad word are not tolerated' and 'such words are blasphemy'. A true believer, I see. I almost burst out laughing, but I contained it. She was honestly giving me the Christian speech? I'm not against people who are or anything, but I don't think you should force your belief on someone else, it's manipulative.

I blanked her and pondered. I thought about how yummy Paul looked yesterday, I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. The way he looked at me intently, Oh my Spongebob I almost tackled him right there.

I looked forward to seeing him. Maybe I could mitch and say hi? No, he would be in school. Who needs an excuse to mitch school anyway? I smiled and got up in the middle of class, my bag packed and everyone swivelled to look at me. I walked right past her, put my magical to fingers up and left. I could hear her fuming. It was bloody brilliant, I hopped on my bike and pedalled furiously towards La Push.

To see Paul.

**PPOV**

All I thought about was her, I had an ache in my chest. It hurt more the longer I was away from her. I refused to go to school, I just sat in Sam's house sulking. He was understanding, said it was the same for him. I knew he was being helpful but I felt like snapping his neck. Gruesome, but true.

All I could think about was how beautiful and quirky she was, and what if she was hurt? That was the main question I had been asking myself all day. What if she fell and hit her head ad went into a coma? What if she got ran over? Or worse, what of she had been hurt by those filthy reeking blood-suckers.

Everything was filled with 'what ifs' and it was making me lose my mind, one tiny piece at a time. I decided it would be better to think about the good things about Cariad. It was just about endless. It numbed my worry for a moment, but I was not rid of it completely. My heart ached worse when I thought about her, but I couldn't stop!

Ugh! This was making me so frustrated! It was like my entire existence revolved around this one tiny, beautiful girl. I tried to make myself believe that it didn't, but it did.

I walked outside, slamming the door behind me. I turned around and hit my head against the door, leaning into it helplessly.

I suddenly heard a screeching of brakes. I stood upright, listening for more, and that's when I heard the most gut-wrenching, heart-breaking sound of my life. I heard a scream, muffled by a thud which quickly silenced the girl.

But she wasn't just any girl.

She was _my_ existence, _my_ reason to live.

I turned painfully slow, like in horror movies. I didn't want to see her bleeding and hurt, it would kill me. I became determined, she needed me. I swivelled and flinched at what I saw.

Cariad covered by her bike, her head limp and against a rock and blood flowing out of it. But that wasn't what I flinched at, _not a chance_.

I flinched because _she wasn't breathing_

**Sorry that this one was pretty short and crap. I've been sick, so this isn't my greatest work. Tell me if it's shit and what to do to make it less so.**

**:)**.


	4. Shit Acting

**CPOV**

I heard someone shouting my name. Jesus, whoever it was had a bloody good pair of lungs. I felt someone lift me up, shaking me slightly. Everything hurt, mostly my head.

"Cariad! Come on, wake up!"

That voice was so familiar. Paul? It was Paul! I tried to force my eyes to open, they just wouldn't. Shit! I felt a burning in my chest, I took a deep shuddering breath and was relieved of the pain. God, I was a dumb arse, I forgot to breathe!

I heard a sigh of relief and my eyelids fluttered open. I saw a blurry outline of Paul, staring down at me in worry.

**PPOV**

When I heard her breathe I just about did a victory dance. Her eyes opened, blinking at high speed. My eyes flickered to her head, pooling with blood. Why didn't she wear a helmet?! For fucks sake! I almost lost it right there and then.

I looked down, counting to ten in my head and saw her smiling faintly at me.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" I asked her, for all I knew she had lost some major memories or some shit like that.

I lifted her up and sat her down in my car with my jacket held against her cut. She was swaying slightly, which only made me panic more.

"Stay awake, okay? Do not fall asleep," I demanded, my voice serious.

"Don't go into the light," she giggled. She had a concussion. Great.

I sped towards the hospital, when I got there I carried her into the reception. The woman behind the desk gasped and said something into a microphone thing which was echoed around the hospital.

Next thing I know _Dr. Carlisle_**_ Cullen_** stepped in front of me, looked at me with pleading eyes and took her from my arms. I started shaking, it was all too much, I ran outside and to the neighboring woods and phased.

**CPOV**

My eyes opened wide because of the feeling of being in a freezer. I saw a gorgeous man with blonde hair, pale skin and familiar gold eyes. I was being rushed through the hospital.

Half an hour later I was sitting on a hospital bed with the hot doctor stitching my head up.

"So, how's it look?" I asked him awkwardly.

His eyes flickered to mine. He smiled softly, "It's looking better." He was chuckling slightly.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked him, no hint of annoyance. He sobered up completely, and his face held shock.

"Well?"

"I wasn't laughing at you." His eyes were wide.

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of Sheba," I said rolled my eyes. He was looking at me with appraising eyes. I smiled and put two thumbs up.

"Why don't the people down in La Push not like you and your family?" I asked bluntly.

"What?" His eyes were widened. "What would make you think that?"

"I'm not retarded, Doc. It's obvious." He looked nervous. "Tell me." He was hiding something, so was Paul. But what? Why not freak him out? I grinned evilly.

"What are you?" I asked him without an expression on my face.

"What?" He was obviously trying to make me seem crazy with him acting all cool and collected. He carried on fixing my head and then said I was free to go. Just before I left I thought I would wind him up.

"Doc?" He looked up.

"You're shit at acting."


End file.
